Bloodline
It serves as the third quest in the main storyline. Optionally, the Dragonborn may choose the option of learning the Vampire Lord ability. Background While exploring Dimhollow Crypt, I freed a mysterious young woman named Serana from an ancient sarcophagus. She asked me to guide her home, to a castle off the northern coast of Skyrim. Walkthrough Escape visible on the right]]After speaking to the mysterious woman, it is revealed her name is Serana. She seems puzzled at her newfound freedom and asks to be accompanied to her home, Castle Volkihar, located west of Solitude. Proceed to the exit on the far side on the cavern. Two Gargoyle statues will shatter and come to life. After defeating the gargoyles, proceed out of the cavern into the next room. There is a lever on the right that then opens a gate on the left. Through this gate is a large arena of sorts. Several skeletons and a level Draugr or Dragon Priest will be seated in various places around the arena. A word wall is located on the far right where the first word of Drain Vitality can be learned. Around this room are at least four Malachite Ore Veins. Proceeding through the final iron door, another gate can be found with a chain that leads to the exit. Castle Volkihar Upon arriving at Volkihar Castle, the Watchman initially berates the Dragonborn for approaching, but when he sees Serana, he enthusiastically opens the gate. Inside, Serana is met by a surprised Vingalmo who gives her a grandiose welcome back, only to be cut short by her father, Lord Harkon, who only seems interested in the Elder Scroll that is on Serana's person. He then proceeds to question her on the "guest" she has brought with her. She tells her father the Dragonborn is the one who rescued her from her entrapment. Harkon: "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" Serana: "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Harkon: "Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall? " Serana: "This is my savior, the one who freed me." Harkon: "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name? " Harkon then asks the Dragonborn their name. The following options are presented: *'I'm . Who are you?' *'You first.' Either choice leads to the same follow up: "I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are." *'You're vampires:' "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim." *'You're a reclusive cannibal cult:' "Not quite, though I can see how an outsider might arrive at that conclusion. No, we are vampires, among the oldest and most powerful in Skyrim." *'I don't really care what you are:' "Perhaps you should. I count some of the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim among the members of my court." He will expand on this by mentioning "For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most." The next set of questions relate to a potential reward where Lord Harkon offers to bestow the power of a Vampire Lord unto the Dragonborn. What happens now?: "You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." Do I get a reward for finding your daughter? "I was about to suggest that very thing. Yes, you most certainly deserve a reward. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." The next set of questions are dependant upon if the Dragonborn is already a Vampire, Werewolf or neither. He demonstrates his immense power by transforming into a Vampire Lord himself: I'm already a vampire. What more can you offer me? "You contracted a disease, perhaps, but you are no true vampire. Accept my gift and I promise that you will learn the difference. Refuse me, and I will banish you from this castle. I will spare your life this once, but after that, you are prey." I'm a werewolf. What will happen if I accept your gift?: "Yes, I can smell it on you. The power of my blood will purge that filth and make you whole again." And if I refuse your gift?: "Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall. Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power! This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice!" Good or evil? The Dragonborn can either refuse or accept his offer: Harkon's tutelage If Harkon's offer has been accepted, the Dragonborn will awaken in the castle catherdral where Harkon stands before an altar and explains some of his history. He then proceeds to teach the Dragonborn how to use the vampiric powers which include Blood Magic, Night Powers and fighting "as beasts do". "Awake at last, good. The power is growing within you, and now you must learn to wield it." *'I'm ready to learn about my new powers.' *'What happened? How did I get here?' *'What is this place?' I'm ready to learn about my new powers: "With my guidance you will become a deadly instrument, striking terror in the hearts of mortals wherever you tread. Now, listen to my words and do as I instruct. The true power of the ancient blood is found in the form of the Vampire Lord. Assume the mantle of the Vampire Lord, and we will continue." : ' "In this form, you can drain the life from your foes with your right hand. With your left hand, you can wield the power of blood magic to raise the dead. You can also call upon the powers of night to turn into a swarm of bats and reappear some distance away. Should you run out of magicka, you can descend to the ground and fight as the beasts do. Do so now and we will continue." : ' "Good. You are weaker while on the ground, because you cannot access the blood magic. However, the night powers are still yours to command, and your claws are still formidable weapons. Over time, your powers will grow in strength and you will find new ways to use your gifts." : ' "There is much to learn, but if you master the powers of the Vampire Lord, few enemies will be able to stand against you." : ' "There is one last thing you must know. Slaying mortal men with your life drain grants you new night powers and blood magic. I keep a stable of thralls in the castle should you need to feed like the baser vampires to stave off the sun. That is all I have to teach you. If you wish to be reminded of these lessons, you need only ask. I have a task that will test your new powers, but first, do you have any questions?" : I'm ready to carry out this task: "Good. Go and speak to Garan Marethi. Tell him it is time. He will understand." : Tell me again about being a Vampire Lord: "When you first transform into a Vampire Lord, you will hover in the air. While you do, you will command the powers of Blood and Night. Descend to the ground, and you can attack with your claws and feed upon your prey to regain your strength. With experience, your powers will grow and you will discover new ways to use them." : What must I know about being a vampire?: "With each passing day that you do not feed, that weakness will become more deadly, but your powers will also become stronger. Feed upon those who are sleeping, and your vulnerability to sunlight will diminish along with your powers." What happened? How did I get here?: "My blood is potent. At first, the body is overwhelmed by it. After my bite, you collapsed and fell into a slumber. Now your flesh has acclimated to the new blood that courses through your veins. I assure you, no harm was done. In truth, your strength surprises me. Not all mortals can withstand my embrace." What is this place?: "A shrine to Molag Bal, the mighty Daedra Prince who is father to all our kind. Our power is a blessing from him. It is he who first bestowed the gift of the ancient blood upon me." : You made a pact with Molag Bal?: "In an age long forgotten to history, I ruled as a mighty king. My domain was vast, my riches endless and my power infinite. And yet, as my mortal life neared an end, I faced a seemingly invincible enemy -- my own mortality. I pledged myself to Molag Bal, and in his name I sacrificed a thousand innocents. In reward, he gave everlasting life to myself, my wife and my daughter. And so I have defeated mortality itself." Journal Bugs * Sometimes if you try to accept the gift, Harkon will be transformed but not do anything. You will not be able to talk to him or anyone else or leave the castle. * Sometimes the gate to Castle does not open after the gate keeper says his line, or does not say it at all. This can occur if Castle Volkihar is discovered beforehand, although this is not proven, nor has this yet been addressed by Bethesda. * Sometimes when approaching the gate to Castle Volkihar the watchman yells that Serana is home and that the gate opens, when entering the castle doors the game crashes when loading. * Accepting the "gift" can cause the game to load last the save. * After accepting the gift, then changing to the Vampire Lord form, and then changing back to his/her normal form, the player may be wearing the clothes he/she wore before he/she changed to the Vampire Lord form and the clothes he/she was wearing while creating a previous save. * Sometimes when refusing the "gift", Harkon has the spell to banish the player active, he will not do anything, but looking at the player and all exits are locked. **Fix: Type in console: setstage DLC1VQ02 30 : and exit through the main gate. * After speaking with Harkon about accepting the powers, he may not transform and may simply stand there. Also, if spoken to again, the dialogue will begin from the point where you introduce yourself, and once you go through all the dialogue again he still will not transform. * After speaking with Harkon about accepting the powers, he may not transform and may simply stand there. If you approach him and talk to him again, he will make noises ("Yeargh") and still not transform. **Fix: Start a new game WITHOUT Dawnguard installed (don't enable Dawnguard for NMM users), Save, exit the game, install Dawnguard (enable Dawnguard for NMM users), and load the previously saved game made without Dawnguard. This procedure not allow to remove the bug from other saved games made with Dawnguard Installed (Enabled). (Tested with Nexus Mod Manager for an easy uninstallation/installation of Dawnguard) * Sometimes, the option to accept or reject the gift does not appear and Harkon automatically banishes the player. **Fix: Talk to Harkon, answer his questions. When he begins to say "Do you need a demostration?" quickly press tab and then open the console. Type: setstage DLC1VQ02 20 and talk to Harkon once again. The option should now come up. (Note - typing the command before Harkon speaks to you may cause other glitches involving him repeatedly asking you your name - not recommended). Gallery Dawnguardvampirealtar.png|Lord Harkon offer the gift of Vampirism to the Dragonborn. Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests ja:Bloodline ru:Кровные узы